spongebobgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
SBG Wiki:Rules
These are the rules for SpongeBob Galaxy Wiki. General Rules # Don't be antagonzing to other users. # No backseat driving. If you're not an administrator and you act like you are an admin then you will be blocked for 3-5 days. # If you want to be an admin, you need to make edits. You don't have to be doing it all the time, but at least a few every now and then. Inactive admins for 3 months will be demoted, unless it is a wiki break. # Do not vandalize pages or userpages, this includes blanking an entire page. # Do not plagiarize! You may look off of other sites for info, but do not copy word for word! Doing so will result in a warning and then banning. # Do not put misleading information in your profile. If misleading information is found it will be removed and you will be warned. # Do not ever message a user on this wiki about something happening on another wiki, you will be warned 3 times if you have done it 3 times, and if you do it again, you will be blocked for a week. # You are allowed to post images on your own userpage, however, anything that is innapropriate or offensive will be taken down and you will be blocked for 2 months, repetitive offenses will result in an infinite block. Admin Specific Rules # Do NOT abuse your power to block someone. Anyone found violating this rule will be warned on their first offense and be stripped of their administrator rights after their second offense. # If you're an admin, please make a discussion before changing anything important such as the logo or main page. Doing so without consulting a bureaucrat may result in a warning, and if continued a demotion. # Do not make edits that affect the layout of the wiki without consulting a bureaucrat. Violating this rule will result in your edits being reverted until a bureaucrat approves of them. Continuing to make layout edits after being warned may result in you being stripped of your rights. # If you are an admin and have not edited a single article within 3 months, you will be notified, and if you don't respond within a week, you will be demoted unless you are on a "wiki-break." # If you plan on going for a longterm wiki break (i.e. 4 months) notify the community so that you will not potentially get demoted. Chat Rules Click Here to view chat rules. Editing Policy # Please ensure that you are using correct grammar and spelling, if you do not, you will be warned. # It is encouraged for you to add pages relating to SpongeBob, however fanon and irrevelent pages like "Rocks" are not accepted. # Regarding the character himself, it is encouraged to use the template named "SB" instead of having to type the full name out. This is encouraged to help make editing easier. More to be added Category:SpongeBob Galaxy Wiki